


Every time I fell for you

by ArbusVanPoe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Dammit Jim, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, don't hate me i try..., handstands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbusVanPoe/pseuds/ArbusVanPoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Bruises by Chairlift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every time I fell for you

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months ago,  
> ...finished it an hour ago  
> Finally got the courage to post it... I guess  
> Struggled with an ending but whatevs.

 Jim couldn’t tell you why he did it really, because he honestly didn’t understand it himself. Bones was his best friend, yes, so he didn’t really need to be hurt to see him. They hung out all the time anyways, but there was just something about Bones worrying over him, even if he did get all grumpy.

“Dammit Jim!” He would grumble each time Jim came in with a new injury. “What’d you do now?”

“I cut my leg during training,” or “I got in a fight at the bar last night,” his face all puppy dog and innocence. Then there were the times when they were hanging out, and he would do dangerous things just to get Bones riled up. There was something about the way Bones’ voice sounded when he was yelling at Jim that made his stomach tighten.

“Hey Bones!” James would run ahead of him on their way to the bar and stop.

“Bones watch my handstand!” “’scuse me?” Bones stopped, crossed his arms, and arched his eyebrow. “Watch this!”

He bent over placing his palms flat on the concrete and very slowly lifted his left leg then pushed up the other. He wobbled for a second before crashing down onto his back with a wheeze, the air being knocked right out of him.

“Dammit Jim!” Bones raced over and knelt at his friend’s side, and rolled his eyes to see him smirking.

“I can do it better,” He gasped a little, earning a light kick to his side from McCoy, before he helped him up.

“You okay?” He prodded the blondes scalp, ignoring his doofy grin, pressing harder than necessary on a tender spot, enjoying the wince Jim gave.

“Kiss me better?” Jim finally responded when hazel eyes met dazzling blue ones.

“It’s _it_ , idiot, kiss _it_ better,” Bones grumbled before cupping the back of his head and hauling him forward, sealing his lips over Jim’s.

"I like my version better,"  Jim blushed when they broke apart,  Bones arched his eyebrow rolling his eyes before pulling Jim back in for more.

 

They never did make it to that bar…


End file.
